


Meet Me Halfway

by Sollux_Kleinman



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hogwarts, Kissing, Little bit of angst, M/M, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:28:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22260949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sollux_Kleinman/pseuds/Sollux_Kleinman
Summary: Sirius is wondering if he fucked up.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 52





	Meet Me Halfway

Sirius tapped his quill on the desk, strumming out the tune to a muggle rock song he had recently gotten ahold of. However, it wasn’t the song that was stuck in his head. Sirius watched as across the room Remus scribbled down notes, something he should’ve been doing himself. Last night…   
“Attention please, Mr. Black.” Professor McGonagall’s voice snapped him out of his trance. He quickly flashed her a smile.  
“Don’t worry, you always have my attention, Minnie.”  
The class laughed, and Sirius saw Remus look his way. When he saw Sirius looking at him, he quickly turned away. McGonagall raised her eyebrows, “Keep that up and you’ll find yourself in detention again, Sirius.” She turned back to where she was demonstrating a badgering spell.  
Sirius begrudgingly slumped over his paper, writing down whatever needed to be written. Still, his mind wandered.  
Last night.  
Surely last night meant something.  
So why was Remus been avoiding him?  
As class ended McGonagall assigned them homework, to which everyone groaned and packed up. Before Sirius could catch up with Remus, the boy had vanished into the hallway. Sirius felt his chest sink, they always walked to their next class together after transfiguration.  
Remus wasn’t at lunch either.  
“-so then I said to Lily, ‘Pretty nice, right?’” James ended his story, a chicken wing still in hand as he used it as a conductor to tell his story. Sirius was only half listening, picking at his food with his fork.  
“And what did she say?” Peter asked.  
James frowned, “She told me to go screw myself, but it’s better than last time when she told me to shove my wand-”  
“Have you guys seen Remus?” Sirius asked, deciding he wasn’t hungry after all and shoving his plate forward.  
“When we woke up this morning.” James said through a mouthful of chicken.  
“In potions we made pepperup today.” Peter followed.  
“Did he seem off?” Sirius bit his lip.  
Both the boys seemed to think for a second, “Not really.” James responded, Peter nodded his head to agree. “Is something wrong?”  
“No, just was curious.” Sirius stood up. “I gotta go write a paper or something.” He turned and walked away.  
Sirius found himself in the courtyard and took a seat in the grass, recalling the night before.

Sirius had woken in the middle of the night dreadfully thirsty, and had wandered down to the common room to find a drink of water. When he got down, though, he found Remus up by the fire, finishing a charms paper.  
“You know that’s not due till next week, right?” Sirius had stuck his head into Remus’s personal space, purposefully being annoying.  
Remus had simply shoved his head away gently, “I know, I couldn’t sleep, so I decided to get some work done.”  
Sirius sat down on the couch next to him, “You know what I do when I can’t sleep?”  
Remus looked at him, tilting his head slightly, “What?”  
“Bother James.” Sirius grinned, and he earned a small chuckle from Remus.  
They sat quiet for a second, before Remus finally sighed. “Do you ever just feel...wrong?”  
Sirius thought for a second, “I mean, all the time in History of Magic-”  
“No,” Remus shook his head. “Just, on a deeper level. Like you were supposed to be one way and you turned out another.”  
Sirius nodded, “Yes.” He thought about his family. He looked up at Remus’s deep brown eyes, looking sweetly at him.  
Sirius had never seen Remus this way. He felt something whirl around inside his stomach, playing quidditch with his internal organs.  
Remus leaned in slightly, and Sirius was more than happy to go in the rest of the way. Their lips met. Both kissed hesitantly at first, almost as if they were worried the other was going to pull away. After a minute Sirius grew more confident, gently biting on Remus’s bottom lip. Remus’s hands wove their way up to Sirius’s chest, gently resting there for a second before becoming forceful and shoving Sirius away from him. Sirius landed on the other side of the couch.  
Remus panted, his eyes wide and terrified as he wiped saliva from his lips.  
Sirius sat up, reaching a hand out to the other boy, “Rem-”  
Remus quickly scrambled out of Sirius’s reach before standing up and running upstairs, leaving Sirius alone.

Sirius ran a hand through his hair, how had he fucked up? Had he misread last night? He looked up from where he sat to see Remus was in fact sitting on the other end of the courtyard, eating a sandwich he had probably taken from the kitchens.  
Sirius stood, then hesitated. He watched Remus for a couple seconds. The boy was hunched over his meal, almost as if he was terrified someone would take it away at any time. His light brown hair seemed to shine in the sunlight.  
For a brief second, Sirius decided fuck it, and headed over.  
As he got closer, his chest seemed to tighten. Suddenly he was behind Remus, and realized he had no clue what to say.  
“Moony?” Sirius said in a soft voice.  
Remus seemed to tense for a second before turning to look at Sirius.  
“Listen,” Sirius could hardly form words, something he wasn’t used to. “I’m really sorry about last night.”  
Remus sighed, looking down. “Don’t be sorry, I’m the jerk here. I just… panicked.”  
Sirius sat down next to him, “I shouldn’t have kissed you, I was uncalled for-”  
“Sirius.” Remus placed a gentle hand on Sirius’s shoulder. “I wanted you to kiss me.”  
Sirius scrunched up his face, “You did?” He asked incredulously.  
“Don’t act so surprised.” Remus chuckled.  
“Do you still want me to kiss you?” Sirius asked, only half joking.  
This time, Remus met Sirius the rest of the way for the kiss.


End file.
